


Still Getting There

by Altair718



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: Itaru couldn't say he was the most empathetic person, but he'd try. Tsuzuru was worth at least that much.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Still Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again creating ItaTsuzu Rights.
> 
> This can be considered a sequel to 'At Least I Can See Your Face Tonight', but reading this as a standalone works too.
> 
> If you haven't read it though....it's right there waiting for you~ :D

Itaru was about 20% away from winning his clan battle when there was a particular loud thump on his door. Ignoring it, he quickly switched from his shotgun to his plasma rifle, casting a self buff before pumping more ammo into an unsuspecting player. 

10 minutes and another 15% shaved off, there was another thump, followed by the sound of Poyo's theme coming from his phone. 

_Well shit, that's probably important_. He thought, already annoyed. Sure, with the amount of health left, their win should be in the bag. But his teammates have screw-

**_~When your heart is feeling low, there's just one name you should know_ **

**_POYO!~_ **

_Ok, guess it's really important_. Chucking his remaining stash of grenades at a few stragglers, Itaru pulled down his headphones to answer his phone.

"Pleasse lemme in bed." 

".....Tsuzu, why do you have Sakuya's phone?"

From the other side of his door, he heard Sakuya pipe up, sounding strained. 

"I sent a message, but I guess you didn't see it. Um, can we come in?"

Mind still lagging, Itaru checked his messages. 

Sakuya: Sorry for bothering you, but Tsuzuru's kinda been sleeping on your door? Should I just let him in? 

Itaru's heart lurched.

 _Oh. That's what that thump was._

He nearly tripped over his chair to open the door. 

* * *

After thanking(and apologizing to) Sakuya, Itaru had managed to half carry Tsuzuru to the bed, miraculously managing to not break any of their ankles in the process. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Tsuzuru buried himself further into the blanket.

"S'fine. It's not like I was out there long. Or maybe I was? Honestly, I don't remember much after getting in the shower." His forehead furrowed a bit before he gave a tired shrug. "Whatever, don't care. The important thing is that I'm home. And I never have to look at another package again."

Sighing lightly, Itaru shifted Tsuzuru's body a bit in his arms, perching his chin on top of his head. 

"....That bad?"

Tsuzuru groaned. 

"Turns out there were only two water spiders for our section including me. So that meant I had to do double the palletizing. And that was on top of helping out small sort which was....is hell a strong enough word? Or is it not strong enough? Add that to management deliberately withholding packages to artificially boost production numbers and it just becomes a trash fire."

A yawn interrupted his rant. "Thank god tomorrow is my last day. It pays pretty well, but no way in hell could I do this long term. At least I have enough for this term's textbooks now." 

Itaru was suddenly glad Tsuzuru couldn't see his face at the moment. 

"And this was your entire week?" 

He felt Tsuzuru laugh. "Pretty much?"

And that pissed him off. That Tsuzuru had been exhausted for an entire week and he hadn't seen it. 

_Or,_ the shitty part of his brain told him, _you did see it and you just blew it off._

Because Itaru Chigasaki isn't who you would call an empathic person. He can be charming yes. And his work face has been polished to such a shine that anyone there could tell you about how kind and dependable he is. But actually relating to others' hardships and helping them through is something he hasn't quite worked out yet. His attempt with Masumi was the exception that proved the rule. 

"Taru? Did you honestly fall asleep before me?" 

He left his perch to look at Tsuzuru directly. 

"Sorry. Kinda...lost in thought."

He brought his forehead against Tsuzuru's, rubbing their noses together. 

"I know I'm not exactly put together enough. But I'll do what I can to help. When you're feeling tired like this." He gently kissed him.

"I should've picked up on it sooner. That's my bad;but I'll do better by you." 

"This isn't really a 'do better' thing, but I'm too tired to tell you why you're wrong."

"How th-"

Tsuzuru went on as if Itaru hadn't spoken.

"But if you're offering to help me sleep, a bedtime story will do."

"Eh?"

Squirming a bit, Tsuzuru hid his face in Itaru's chest.

"I just like the sound of your voice ok!?"

_So cute._

"All right, all right. Not like I can say no after hearing that. Hm. Of all the stars in the universe, it's said that a few twinkle more than most. Legend says if you manage to make a wish on one, you'll gain a friend for life. We start our tale on a young boy's birthday, and it's a very sad one indeed....."

* * *

He hadn't even made it to Poyo and Jackie's daring escape from the Roger Roos when Tsuzuru's snores began to fill the room. 

_Well, there's always tomorrow night._

It still suprised Itaru that he could say that. That he had tomorrow to tell Tsuzuru more about Poyo. That he had tomorrow to kiss him, to tease him, to welcome home. And for him to be welcomed home in turn. This relationship thing was so much more than he thought it would be, and at times it scared him. 

Because Itaru Chigasaki is not who you would call an empathic guy. But he would try his best to be. For Tsuzuru, and also for himself.

They were worth that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @altair718 on Twitter please join me in my shipping agenda lol  
> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
